


When Raindrops Fell

by heart_inmyhand



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Original Broadway Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_inmyhand/pseuds/heart_inmyhand
Summary: Anna learns how to open up and Kat is always there for her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	When Raindrops Fell

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I should be working on the next chapter of You Lied but I was really excited about this! This was a prompt from @/sixfanficsarchive on tumblr and I’m really proud of how it turned out! So this is my first attempt at writing the Broadway queens so they may seem a little ooc but I’m working on it, this is also my first time really writing Katherine and Anna’s dynamic but I think it turned out okay, maybe?

“I’m just saying Bo is small enough for one of those backpacks with the leashes attached to them is all!”

“No Catherine, we are not putting a leash on her! She’s not a puppy!”

“Yeah! I’m not a puppy!”

Anna chuckled as she unlocked the door to their NYC apartment, quickly moving to the side as Anne and Katherine ran past her. She kicked off her shoes and walked away, ignoring Catherine calling after her- she’d put them away later. She showered quickly, knowing there was always someone else waiting to use the washroom considering there were 5 other women in the house. 

The six reincarnated wives of Henry VIII lived in a constant state of joyful chaos since moving from Chicago to New York due to their show transferring to Broadway but they always made time in the evenings for each other. The girls had had a matinee that day and rehearsals afterwards until about 5:30, meaning it was about 7:00 by the time everyone was home, showered and dressed. Jane had started the fireplace up while Cathy made tea for everyone, Catherine was sat with a book in hand while Katherine was sitting with Anne picking out a movie to watch.

“Frozen 2 is superior **_Katherine_**! I’m right and you know it, you just refuse to admit it because you're going through a whole ‘teen angst’ phase!” 

“I just don’t want to deal with the emotions **_Anne_**!”

Anna sat down on the three seat couch that the cousins were sitting on, sending a playful smile in Kat’s direction as the two continued to fight. Her oldest friend moved closer to Anna, resting her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“Hiya Anns”

“Hi Kit-Kat”

Katherine smiled as the others all took their respective seats, thanking Cathy for the tea as it was handed to her. Kat let out a dramatic sigh as Frozen 2 began to play, earning a giggle from her cousin on the other side of the couch. Anna smiled at the teen who was sprawled out on the couch, head in her lap and feet in a prime position to kick her cousin, Anna chuckled knowingly. Anne may technically be the second oldest of the group but the girl still acted like a 17-year-old and Katherine was a 17-year-old, meaning the two girls bounced off of each other constantly, always proving to entertain the other girls. 

Anna didn’t pay attention to the screen as the movie played, her mind was off in what felt like another world entirely. It had been over 480 years since the two had met and Anna still felt an immense amount of guilt, she couldn’t stop the constant what if’s or forget just how nervous Kat looked as queen. She couldn’t forget the child who was forced to become an adult almost overnight. She couldn't forget when that same child was beheaded and how helpless Anna felt. She couldn't forget the day they all found out it wasn’t just Henry and Culpeper who had hurt Kat, she couldn’t forget how infuriated she was. 

Anna came back to reality as Kat and Anne jumped up, dramatically reenacting Show Yourself. Anna got up grabbing the blankets off of the couch, _‘how do two people use so many blankets?’_ she carefully folded and put them all away, grabbing Anne’s mug as she half set it on the edge of the coffee table, preventing it from falling and breaking. She talked with Jane as the two did all the dishes from that evening while Catherine began trying to get Cathy, Anne, and Katherine to go to bed, knowing full well Cathy wouldn’t sleep until midnight at the earliest. Soon everyone had retired to their respective bedrooms and Anna was about to do the same when a door creaked open behind her she smiled and shook her head softly full well knowing who it was.

“Can I read in your room with you for a bit?”

“Always, you don’t need to ask Kitty-Kat.”

Anna opened the door and motioned for Katherine to go inside. She got in her bed with Kat at her side, looking at the cover of the book the girl had chosen.

“Romeo and Juliet? I didn’t know you have read Shakespeare.” 

“I haven’t, but I read somewhere that Elizabeth really liked his plays so I thought I’d give this one a try.”

Anna nodded, smiling brightly at the girl; she remembered a time would have immediately followed up her statement with something along the lines of “Is that okay with you? We can read something else if you want, it doesn’t really matter to me” Kat was so much more sure of herself now, she had really come into her own and it always made Anna believe that they would all be okay eventually.

“What’re you thinking about Anns?”

“Nothing much really, I’m good Kit don’t worry”

Katherine shook her head, put the book down and turned to face Anna with a sad smile.

“But I do worry Anna, that’s kinda my job in this family, I’m the worrier.”

Anna laughed at Katherine’s statement before looking down at her lap, letting her facade fall and suddenly found picking at her nails rather entertaining.

“I just, I don’t know, I wish I had done more for you. Back then I mean; with Henry.”

Katherine gave a small smile, taking Anna’s left hand in her own.

“Tell me more, you don’t talk about how you feel and you need to. He was shit to you too, no matter the outcome. I’ll listen, you’ve always done the same for me.”

Anne looked back up at Katherine, letting the tears she had held back for so long finally fall. She let out a small bitter laugh before continuing.

“I feel like if I had talked to him, if I had tried harder to be good enough for him he could have changed his mind. Or if I had done something, like if I had gotten you out of there when I realized he had his eye on you. Maybe you would have lived longer, maybe you would have been happy.”

“But I am happy!”

When Katherine paused Anna looked up in surprise, the confusion she felt clear on her face. Katherine giggled and continued her thought.

“What happened was awful and I’m always going to be a bit angry about it, but if I hadn’t married him I wouldn’t be where I am now. I would have just been used and hurt more by other men. I was stuck in a vicious cycle of abuse and I was stuck. Yet it all gave me something I hadn’t ever truly had; a family. It’s made me a better person and I’ve learned my own worth.”

Anna nodded, taking in the teen’s words. The two sat in silence for a moment as Anna collected her thoughts. Anna mulled over the new perspective in her head before speaking up in a small voice

“So you’re not mad at me? Honestly?”

“Honest. Henry had full control of everything, there was nothing anyone could have done to change his mind about anything. But if you still want to make it up to me you could always let me stay here with you tonight?”

Anna laughed at the girl’s sudden demeanor change, hitting her with a throw pillow. 

“Fine, but that means actually sleeping. Got it?”

Katherine lay down beside her best friend, sticking her tongue out.

“We’ll see, night Anns!”

“Good night Kit-Kat”

Katherine did in fact, sleep that night and, in the morning Anna realized just how much she felt like herself again.


End file.
